


Beautiful Hair, Sparkling Eyes

by koujxku



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Established Friendship, F/F, Non-Despair AU, Yuri, fukawa's got a big gay crush, maizono has fukawa do her hair, please ship fukawa with more people its crucial, rarepair week, this is extremely cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujxku/pseuds/koujxku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think it will be okay. I never usually do my hair up all nice, and I know that you’re pretty capable of making it look good if you try.”</p>
<p>Non-despair AU. Written for SHSL Rarepair Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Hair, Sparkling Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this was something i did for shsl rarepair week this week! it's not the best but its day 3 and i hadnt done anything yet. enjoy i guess!
> 
>  
> 
> i might edit it later and fix any errors i missed. ao3 messed up the formatting also when i brought it from tumblr so i need to fix that too.

The feeling of her own fingers lightly brushing another’s hair was a surprisingly nice feeling, one she’d never really thought about until she experienced it. To her, up until now, it was something that was only experienced in the most romantic and lighthearted fairy tales, both of which her own life was anything but. Even just being around Maizono- someone whom she actually enjoyed being with for once, someone who listened to her, someone who she actually felt some sort of affection toward, embarrassingly enough- was something she could hardly imagine as reality, and it was all it would take to send her into this mess of emotions she was feeling right now.

 

Of course, the one in question did not know this- how she felt, how much she actually meant to her.

 

“Fukawa-san?”

 

This sudden jolt back into reality was enough to cause the mentioned girl to yelp and lose grip of the bit of hair she was twisting into a braid, letting it tumble out of its careful weaving back into its former state of looseness. Fukawa grumbled a little at the loss of her hard work and adjusted herself so she could face the other- something Maizono had helped her learn to do as a form of common courtesy. She was always kind— too kind, even, something Fukawa probably didn’t even deserve.

 

“Wh..-What? Do you not want me to do this?! I can stop and just be on my way, you know…” Fukawa said, perhaps a bit louder than she should have. Maizono turned to look at her from the side, and a small smile grew across the face that looked like it should belong to a porcelain doll. She let out a soft giggle, perhaps as soft and light as the clouds in the sky, and told her, “No, silly! I’m the one who asked you to do this!” At this point of thought, Fukawa was sure there was some heat subtly rising to her face, so she leaned back away from Maizono’s view and fiddled with the end of her sleeve, slowly tugging the loose thread stuck out from the opening out of its stitching.

 

“You…You never told me why you wanted me to do this, though-!” Fukawa said. “For all I know, you could just be asking me to do this so you can…sh-show off to all your other friends the terrible, messy disaster that I’m bound to make-” She was cut short by the idol shaking her head.

 

“Not true. I think it will be okay. I never usually do my hair up all nice, and I know that you’re pretty capable of making it look good if you try.”

 

“Y…you’re just overestimating me.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

That giggle again. All the thoughts and feelings from earlier that were abandoned began bubbling up in a volcano of emotion once more, and her first instinct was to clench her fists tight on her lap and look down at the floor. There was definitely something weird she was feeling, but she couldn’t quite place her finger on what. She let out a sigh.

 

“…Can we just get this over with…” she mumbled, to which a bubbly Maizono agreed. The two reseated themselves on the floor just as they were a few minutes ago, then Fukawa took some of the navy blue locks she left behind into her hand and began to reform them into the braid that was lost just a while back. All she was going to do was form a braid around her head, in a way similar to a crown, then she’d be done. That’s it, then she can leave this experience and those embarrassing thoughts behind.

 

————————————————————————————————————————

 

For the most part, the room was silent, save for the quiet play of pop music coming from the radio in Maizono’s room that she turned on. It wasn’t Fukawa’s favorite type of music- in fact, it was one of her least favorites -but she had grown used to it from all the time she’d spent with her, which wasn’t that long. Only a month and a half. But it only took a month and a half for her to know that, despite being a widely popular, pretty, innocent idol, Maizono Sayaka wasn’t actually that bad. It was still pretty obvious, at least for Fukawa, that she’d grow tired of her eventually and leave her in the dust, with nowhere to go and nothing to look forward to. That’s what they all did. For now though, all she could do was try her best to ensure that wouldn’t happen.

 

She was almost finished with her hair, and even Fukawa had to admit it didn’t look too shabby. It was a bit of a shock, seeing as she’s barely done something like this before, and she wondered how Maizono even knew it would end up looking okay. She concluded it was probably best to not try to understand her thought process, and continued working with creating the braid, letting muscle memory do most of the work.

 

Maizono herself, who had been pre-occupied with humming along to the song playing, stopped and lifted her head gently.

 

“What do you think of the others?”

 

The question was sudden, seeing as she hadn’t spoken a word since Fukawa restarted. Fukawa had to take a moment to think. “…W-What do you mean?” she questioned.

 

“You know,” the idol continued, a happy tone flowing with her voice as usual, as if she didn’t just ask a weird question out of nowhere. “The others. Our classmates.”

 

“Why…Why are you asking me this? I don’t really like any of them…” she grumbled. “They’re not very interesting, s-so…why should I care?” It wasn’t necessarily true, seeing as she hardly spent enough time with them to know what they were like. Maizono knew this, of course, so why the heck was she asking?

 

“What, and I am?”

 

What she said caused the literary girl to immediately stop what she was doing. Was she? She didn’t know if there was an easy answer to this question. Why did she prefer Maizono over the others? The two were absolutely nothing alike, yet they weren’t all too terrible together, and they could probably even be considered friends. But what, out of all 15 of her classmates, did Maizono have that the others didn’t? Now that it was brought up, she couldn’t get the thought out of her mind. The memories of all their past encounters came back, and Fukawa was left with the thought of ‘what is it?’

 

“I’m just joking. You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.”

 

…Oh. Right. A joke. It’s all it was.

 

“…It wasn’t that good of a joke.”

 

“Oh, sorry about that.”

 

Silence.

 

That was enough to leave an awkward atmosphere hanging in the air. No other conversation could be made from that, so they left it there. Fukawa came to the realization that, while she wasn’t paying attention, she finished the braid, and with that, she snapped the last clip in place, satisfied. Only one more thing, then she could be done. An involuntary sigh of relief escaped her lips, and she reached for the set of hairties, hoping the other didn’t hear that-

 

-Only for Maizono to put her hand down at the same time, causing their hands to come into contact with each other, and Fukawa could do nothing but sit there, horrified. Why…?! was her only thought, and even though she knew she had to move, she couldn’t. It was just like a cliche right out of a cheesy romance novel. Thousands of different thoughts and words flooded into her mind, and once she came to the realization; the terrifying, shocking realization of what exactly it was she was feeling this whole time, she yanked her hand away after keeping it there maybe a second too long.

 

“Sorry,” was all she could say and, as fast as she possibly could, she pulled the rest of Maizono’s hair into a sloppy bun. Before Maizono could even say anything in response, Fukawa jumped up to her feet and ran straight for the door.

 

“Wait, Fukawa-san! Are you—!”

 

SLAM.

 

A few seconds passed, and Fukawa finally let her trembling hand slide off the doorknob. She let out a big sigh before leaning against the door outside of Maizono’s dorm on her back, allowing herself to fall to a sitting position on the floor.

 

She was sure it was love now.

**Author's Note:**

> nxvoselic.tumblr.com


End file.
